


Pillow Talk

by Yagi



Category: CyberSix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagi/pseuds/Yagi
Summary: Based on a Cybersix dream I had, this was meant to be a drabble but ended up like 1000 words, LOL.
Relationships: Lucas Amato/CyberSix | Adrian Seidelman
Kudos: 14





	Pillow Talk

There was a sense of panic as Cybersix awakened in a bed that was not her own. She sat bolt upright. Where was she? What was she doing there? And why was she naked?

A stirring came from the other side of the bed and she quickly pulled the sheets up to cover her bare chest. That was when she heard a familiar voice.

"Morning," Lucas said sleepily, before noticing her state of panic and sitting up to wrap both arms around her. "Are you ok?"

Lucas wouldn't have thought Cybersix could ever be any more beautiful. But holding her there, with the morning sun streaming through the window giving her face a warm, healthy glow rather than the pallor she took on by moonlight, she took his breath away.

"Hey, it's all right," he said soothingly. "You're here with me. You're safe. What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded to indicate she had, not mentioning her nightmare wasn't the only reason behind her reaction. She struggled to remember the night before. What had happened?

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Do I want to? Not really… but I will," she said with a sigh. "Nightmares are a pretty regular thing for me. Memories, mostly. My childhood."

He had never put much thought into whether she had a childhood or had been created fully grown, or what that childhood may have been like. Now she had him curious.

"I bet you were a pretty little girl," he said, idly playing with her hair as he tried to imagine what she must have been like. Had she ever had her hair long? Did they let her wear dresses and play with baby dolls like human girls?

"I was... a bit of a tomboy... a little mischief maker, always getting into trouble," Cybersix said with a hint of a smile as she recalled pranks she used to play, snowball fights at Christmas, the times she and her fellow Cybers would sneak out to play in the forest… Her smile fell as the memory turned to that day she was playing in the forest with her best friend and brother, Cyber 29, and he fell over a cliff trying to pick a red lily for her. If only she hadn't wanted that flower…

Von Reichter had his brain placed into the body of a panther and rechristened him Data 7. Von Reichter sent him to kill her, believing his creation was more panther than Cyber now. He was wrong about that, as Data 7 fondly remembered his sister and chose to join her instead. As glad as she was to have her brother back, there was a certain sadness there, too. There were so many places a panther couldn't go in the city, so many things he could no longer do. She wondered if he ever resented his panther body.

"They raised us very strictly; we Cybers were hardly even allowed to be children. If we didn't work hard enough, study long enough or do our daily exercises, if they caught us daydreaming or playing when we shouldn't be, we were punished. Von Reichter was a big believer in both corporal punishment and humiliation," she recalled. "Still, if it were only that, I might have been ok. The truth is, we were experiments more than children to them."

Lucas was more shocked than he should have been. "They did experiments on little kids?"

"Why does that surprise you? They were trying to breed super soldiers, not running a daycare. They were always looking for ways to make us stronger, faster, more durable," Cybersix said. "Sometimes the subjects of their experiments never came back. We weren't allowed to ask after them or even talk about them anymore after they were gone, which only made our imaginations run wild with speculation on what was done to them. It was probably every bit as bad as we imagined."

"I'm sorry that happened to all of you," he said quietly. "No wonder you have nightmares."

"That's not even the worst of it, Lucas. When he decided we were too disobedient, too hard to control, Von Reichter ordered all of the Cybers killed. As far as I know, I'm the only one who was saved. I imagine if anyone else had survived I would have run into them by now; there are only so many sources of the sustenance all of Von Reichter's creations need to survive."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said again. "If there's anything I can do…"

"You were willing to listen. That's all I could ask."

He had a feeling he was one of only a few who had ever heard that story… maybe the only one? He considered himself lucky for that; it made up at least a little for her decision to reveal her secret identity to Lori first instead of him.

"Lucas," she said suddenly, a becoming flush coloring her cheeks, "were we… intimate last night?"

He sounded hurt. "You don't remember? You came over after work, we watched a movie on TV, had a few drinks, I found out you're just as affected by alcohol as any human woman… Er, but, no, I didn't take advantage of you, if that's what you're asking. I could never do that to the most important person in my life."

The truth was, they had been. However, seeing as she didn't remember the encounter and seemed distressed by the possibility of it, he thought it best not to upset her by confirming her suspicions.

"Oh, thank God. I want our first time to be something special… an evening to remember."

"Are you set on it being evening?" Lucas asked between kisses he trailed along her neck and shoulder. "It's a school holiday; we can stay in bed as long as we like."

"You're making it awfully hard to say no."

"So say yes."

She reached up with one arm, hooking it around his neck and pulling his face close to her own. He kissed her passionately on the lips, pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back rather than drawing away as she had the first time he tried to kiss her like that.

As they came up for air, Cybersix asked coyly, "And you're sure it doesn't bother you that I'm not human?"

"Shh," he shushed, drawing her back into the kiss. "You're perfect just the way you are."


End file.
